Sasuino
by RejectPurple
Summary: What will happen to Sasuke after the war? His path has only just begun. this is my First Fan fiction. be nice :)
1. Forest Encounter

Sasuno

The war is at an end. Madara Uchiha has been sealed within the Sealing Urn. Obito Uchiha took in some of Madara's chakra before he was sealed, he is still the highest ranked Criminal in the Shinobi war. He has made a new Akatsuki with young ninja from many villages, including the Leaf. Sasuke tried to return to the leaf but he feels out of place being their so he has once again left and tries to survive off of what he can in the ninja world. He does small jobs for people in different countries and villages just to keep enough money to stay alive. They range from Hit lists to just carrying groceries.

As he walked along a path near the leaf village, Sasuke approached an area of the forest with broken and chopped trees. As he approached the area he noticed someone lying face down in the middle of the carnage of broken trees who wore an Akatsuki Cloak. He didn't know if he was hallucinating but his first thought was Itachi but he wasn't sure since their hood was over their head, but how is that possibly if he saw him die twice? He slowly approached it equipping his Sword of Kusanagi. The person had a majority of their body covered with thick branches and twigs. Sasuke cut through most of the wood and as most of their body was exposed, he got a slight smell of cherry, or so he thought. He slowly inched toward their head to remove their hood. His heart raced as it could have been a simple trap. He quickly pulled back the hood and just saw a blonde ponytail. "Deidara?" Sasuke whispered. No but your dead, Sasuke thought. He used his foot to flip over the body and he saw what he had not seen in four years. He quickly grabbed them and yelled "Ino!"


	2. Inos Dream

What has happened? Could she be dead? Why is she out here? What happened to the area around her? Is she in the Akatsuki? Questions ran through Sasuke's head like a river. First things first. Sasuke put his head to Inos chest to make sure she was alive. she was but barely.

"Ino wake up" he shook her and tried to talk to her but no response for a couple minutes. Sasuke figured she was dead but when he lowered her to the ground and as soon as she hit the ground, her hand raced to Sasukes shirt pulling it towards him and her Katana already at his throat. She was breathing heavily for a moment then came to her senses. "S-Sasuke" she said slowly but unsurely as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Ino why are you out here and what happened here?"

"What oh i was training"

"what happened to the trees?"

"Its the results from my training"

"You cut them? Last time i checked you were weak"

She looked at Sasuke as if he had just stabbed her in her heart. The same look Karin gave him during the fight with Danzo. A tear started to for in her eye and she turned away. "Look im sorry Ino i di-" "No Sasuke you don't understand, I've lived my whole life being protected by everyone. I want to show everyone i'm strong and be able to protect the village when the time comes. Instead of my father protecting me for the rest of my life, i want to be able to protect him. I can't even beat Sakura. From the start i wanted you to become my partner and or we could train toghether whenever we were not on missions, but when you left i lost that window of oppurtunity. I didnt do anything in the great war except help Choji and Shikamaru Defeat Asuma Sensei. I hardly did anything then. Choji and Shikamaru did most of the work. So i saw joining the Akatsuki an oppurtunity to become strong. Obito Promised me power and strength if is serve him. I will pay any price to protect my village. and also to become stronger than Sakura." Sasuke stood there silent for a moment. "As i recall didnt you beat her during the Chunin exams?" "she looked at sasuke and blushed a little "Not quite but we tied." "oh right. but you have to also remember that she has had training with Tsunade"She stood silent for a momment and Sasuke got down to remove a twig that was jabbing his foot. When he looked back over in Inos direction she was standing over him. She seemed entirely different from before. Her eyes had a spark in them and her voice seemed more Stern. Ive trained Tsunade also. She threw a punch at Sasuke which he quickly guarded himself with his Susanoo arms but the punch cracked through them and impailed his side sending him straight into the ground. cracking and rupturing the ground around them. "And thats for leaving the leaf" Sasuke got up very slowly with his sword in hand and wielding his Mangekyō Sharingan. "never do that again! I could kill you if i truly wanted to." he said looking deep into her eyes.


	3. Golden Horse

This Chakra? What is this power. So cold, is this really sasuke? Could he really be able to hold this much power inside of him? The ground is shaking. His chakra around him is visible, a faint purple.

Ino backed away from sasuke very slow. Clutching the scroll that her Kitana was within. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell to the ground. Dropping his sword, coughing blood into his hand. She ran over to him but he stopped her quickly before he got too close to him, picking up his sword and aiming it towards her throat, but the pain from the punch was too immense for him to hold the sword for too long and he dropped it once again. She once again ran over to Sasuke and laid him down.

"Ino what are you doing"

"Let me heal you"

"Wait so you can break my ribs then expect me to just let you heal me?"

"No i dont expect you to do it, you will do it now lay back and stop moving"

She pulled up his shirt to see what damage she had done and when she looked at it she looked stunned. Sasuke looked up to her and asked. "how does it look Doc?" well its bruised of course, and um dented." "Damn you Ino" Sasuke mumbled.

She placed her hands over the area and began to heal it. "Sasuke im sorry but i can't control this strength yet." She confessed. " Why can't you if you had training with Tsunade?" Well you see i took over Sakuras mind and trained with Tsunade for a period of time. You see whatever happens to the body i'm controlling when i'm using my Mind transfer jutsu, well it affects my actual body also." "So is that why you want to become strong from using Obito. To be stronger than Sakura, but honestly you are the same strength as her" "Thats the problem, i want to become stronger than her not be the same strength as her you see. I can't beat someone i'm as strong as i want to be stronger than her so i can beat her actually no want to kill her."

"I see, but your story sounded kinda fishy. Why would you join the Akatsuki when you could have just asked Tsunade for training, or one of the other Jounin in the Village. If you're just going for raw strength then Maito Gai would have been perfect, which it seems like thats what your after." She stayed quiet for a moment then a tear formed in her eye and dropped onto Sasuke's chest. "Alright you caught me Sasuke but i can't tell you why or he may kill me." "Obito will kill you? why would he do that?" "I can't tell you Sasuke i'm sorry."

"Alright Ino im fine now." Sasuke moved her hands away from him. "No your not All the way healed" "why so you can kick my ass again?" " No, No i just- , i did that cause i was mad when you left the leaf thats all." "Ok but i'm fine" Sasuke slowly rose to his feet. "Well alright, since you want training i will train you for now." No, I've already have done enough damage to you. Why do you want me to train with you?" "Because if you train with Obito you will end up dead. He is nothing but trouble. Don't you ever wonder why he is the only surviving member from the Original Akatsuki? He used them for his own purposes. You need to return to the Leaf." "But if i Do he will Kill me." Sasuke walked to Ino and looked her deep into her Blue eyes and Put his hand on her shoulder, "No He wont get close if i'm there to protect you." She Blushed and covered her face with her bangs. "Ok Sasuke lets Train" She looked into Sasukes eyes and Pushed him into a tree 5 feet behind him. Arms came out of the tree and Wrapped its arms and legs around Sasuke and she equipped her Scroll and opened it and summoned her Katana and put it at Sasukes throat. "This is my Genjutsu". Ino stated. "Impressive but i hope you didnt think your Genjutsu was enough to suppress me" "We'll see. she walked over to Sasuke and put a paper Bomb onto his cheek and the tree started to sink into the ground. Sasuke smirked and summoned a Shadow Clone behind Ino. It shoved her into the ground and Sasuke reached for her arm and pulled her towards him and grabbed her head and pressed it against his. She started breathing heavily and reached for her katana but the Shadow Clone stepped on it. The Smell of Cherry blossoms was in the air again and she slowly faded into the evening day with pedals from a rose flower. The shadow clone ran to Sasuke and ripped the Bomb from his face and exploded with it.

Sasuke freed himself from the tree and sat and waited until he smelled it again. Cherry Blossoms. He felt someone grab him from behind once again and saw Ino appear before him charging at him with her Katana in hand. Felling her Killer instinct He saw through her Genjutsu and used a Susanoo arm to Knock her off of his back. She landed and remained still for a moment and slowly got up with a cut through her Akatsuki cloak and blood gushing from it. She could barely stand so Sasuke said "Stop Ino, We have trained enough for a day." "No, I can still fight Sasuke." She fell back to the ground and was holding her side and crying from pain. Sasuke slid next to her and knelt down next to her. "Whats wrong with me. why does it hurt so bad." "It's the Susanoo's chakra. When it cut you some of its chakra gets into you. your body is just going to have to get used to having the Susanoo's chakra in you. Every once and awhile you will have a temporary burning sensation but we need to heal you."

"Sasuke do you know any Medical Jutsu?"

"Sorry im very bad at it. I think even that pest Naruto has better Medical Jutsu than me"

"Ugh, alright"

She pulled out a box full of specialized medical supplies. she grabbed Sasuke's hand and said "i may need to Use my Mind Transfer Jutsu to Stitch the cut." Suddenly Sasuke had this feeling hes never had before. What could this be? Love. No An Uchiha could never experience it especially within the caliber range of Sasuke, But he couldn't help but express it. "Please Ino do whatever it takes to keep yourself alive because you may bleed out." She touched Sasuke's head but he felt no different. "Damn, I don't have enough Chakra." "What can we do then? Can you stitch yourself up?" he asked. "Ill try" he helped her lean forward and she started to stitch it. Suddenly a tear started to form in sasukes Right eye but he closed it to hide it.

Why does he feel bad for hurting someone? Hes never cared if someone was hurt or dead after the Uchiha Massacre but now he feels so heart broken. "Im… Sorry Ino." he whispered. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing." he said. She finished up and he helped her to her feet. It was now night, wolves and coyotes could be heard. "Are you getting tired Ino?" "Yes, Very." He took out a scroll from his bag and he summoned a tent. "Ino started to gather some Twigs and branches around them also. she laid them down and surrounded them by rocks. "Now all we need is a fire" she mumbled. Sasuke aimed towards the twigs and shot a fireball in the middle of them. It spooked her and she looked at him and he smiled.

Sasuke crawled into the Tent. and looked back out. "are you coming" he asked. "sure" she crawled in with him and he looked at the scar. "Ino, can you take the Cloak off so i can wrap it with bandages" he asked. "Ill try" she slowly took it off and laid back down. She wore under the cloak her typical Purple half shirt and her Purple skirt. Sasuke loved the sight of seeing Inos body as well as the smell of Cherry fill the tent. He shuffled towards her and started to wrap her with the bandages. Ino Blushed and giggled as he wrapped them around him, loving how warm his hands were, how soft he breathed on her body. Sasuke loved how soft her skin was and how she seemed to trust him. Something no one has done in a long time. "Alright i'm finished" "Thank you Sasuke" she said. She buried her head into his chest and hugged him. She listened to his heart beat. She giggled as it started to go faster the longer she hugged him. and she loved the Smell of Sasuke, She looked up at him and giggled to see him Blushing.

Could this be the love Sasuke has been craving for So many years? He wanted to cherish this momment. He hugged her back and hugged her tighter then she hugged him. he was overjoyed with this momment and hoped it would last a life time. He laid back and she came with him. "Thank you" he wipsered in her ear. Se shivered from hearing his voice "Y-Your welcome Sauske" "i guess this is how it feels to know some cares for you. i needed this momment Ino but saddly you will be gone soon." "I Dont know about that she said. she came up to his face and kissed his cheek and laid back down on his chest.

What is this. Could i be in Love. Theres no way that a girl i never payed attention to should be able to make me feel this way. Sasuke couldnt come up with a logical reason for how he felt but he loved the feeling. "Oh and one more thing" Ino wipsered. "Hmm?" "Ill tell you the truth of why im in the Akatsuki in the morning." Sasukes Heart dropped


	4. New World

Bang there was a sound of thunder. The ground shook and it rocked the whole area.

Sasuke awake to find Ino not next to him. There was the sound and smell of rain. He also heard it crashing on the top of his tent. He peeked out of the tent to see Ino practicing her healing jutsu on a rabbit that she injured. "Well Ino you're really good at sneaking, most people can't sneak up to or past me. I'm also a light sleeper, Good job." Sasuke said "Heh, thank you Sasuke. I had a lot of practice having to sneak out of my house on a daily basis in the Leaf." She implied.

"Oh yea about that, why did you leave the Leaf and join the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked

"Well I didn't tell you the 100% truth. I never technically left the leaf. I was kidnapped"

"By who?"

Obito, He kidnapped me and tortured me, tried to rape me, but I luckily took over his mind before he could do any more damage. He saw my potential and forced me to serve him."

"Why didn't the leaf send out any search parties to find you?"

"They did, but if they got too close he either killed them made a distraction to send them in the wrong direction."

"Wait so why of all people to kidnap from the leaf, why you?"

"He was going to kill me in the worst way possible and drop my body off at the leaf gate."

"Well you're still alive. Why don't you just return to the leaf?"

"Because I can't. He knows very well that I can sneak away from him. So he said if I stayed he promised me strength."

"So why are you out here all alone?"

"Well he doesn't directly train me. I train myself but he used a forbidden jutsu to enhance my abilities while I train for better results."

"You don't need him Ino he will only use you for his own purposes. Don't you wonder why hes the only remaining Shinobi from the original Akatsuki? He used them for his own ways and now he will use you and his new Akatsuki."

"that may be true but as long as I get strength to protect the ones I love, I won't stop."


End file.
